Moe
| image = File:Moe Icon.png | imagewidth = 80 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Moe Szyslak | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 15 | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Moe's Tavern | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 11 + 2 | Row 5 title = Premium Character? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Character Collection | Row 6 info = Business Owners | Row 7 title = Voiced By | Row 7 info = Hank Azaria }} Moe Szyslak is the second Business Owner unlocked, preceded by Comic Book Guy, and followed by Luigi, Lugash, and Roscoe (who is no longer obtainable). He is unlocked when the player builds his tavern, along with Marge. About Momar "Moe" Szyslak (pronounced "seez-lack") or Morris "Moe" Syzlak, also known as Moe the Bartender prior to Season 6, (born November 24 1936) is the proprietor and bartender of "Moe's Tavern", a Springfield bar frequented by Homer and his friends. He is of Polish descent, although himself states to come from a family of Dutch immigrants. He has once stated that he moved to Springfield from Holland. He also owns Moe's Bagels in Colorado. Moe is portrayed as often irritable and rude to all except his bar friends Homer, Lenny, and Carl, whom he sometimes treats as respected customers as opposed to his everyday drunks like Barney. His easy-to-lose harsh temper usually turns down women and finding a girlfriend for Moe has therefore been a running joke, from indulged sexual abstinence to unsuccessful suicide attempts to dating generally rejected women. Jobs Quotes Costumes * Emperor Moe * Fire Chief Moe * Moog * Number 21 * Respectable Moe Trivia * Moe's 8-hour job Smuggle Endangered Species originally took place in Moe's Tavern, where Moe would run with his panda to the bar. This job was since updated, and Moe now simply walks around with the panda on his back. ** The job and the fact that it is visual are a reference to the episode "Cape Feare", where Moe is shown briefly to be running a Panda-smuggling operation in his back room. Later, in "The Springfield Files", he is again smuggling endangered animals, only this time it is a very large whale. * In the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event, Moe's name was mentioned whenever a community prize was collected. Example: Everybody has helped obtain x-amount GOO, even Moe! * Caveman Moe is not a costume; he is a separate playable character. Gallery File:Moe Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Moe Unlock Screen.png| 's unlock screen. File:Moeart.png| 's artwork. File:Moe in the show.png| in the show. File:moe humming.jpg|Moe Spying on "Midge" see humming bird to right. File:Moe Smuggling Endangered Species.jpg|Moe smuggling endangered species. File:Level 18 Message.png|Moe's first level up message. File:78.jpeg|One of Moe's random level up messages. File:169.jpg|One of Moe's random level up messages. File:195.jpg|One of Moe's random level up messages. File:227.jpg|One of Moe's random level up messages. File:285.jpg|One of Moe's random level up messages. File:343.jpg|One of Moe's random level up messages. Category:Characters Category:Business Owners Category:Level 15 Category:Characters with quotes Category:Characters voiced by Hank Azaria Category:Non Premium Items Category:Bowlers Category:Regular Characters Category:Adults Category:Regular Male Category:Springfield Swappers Category:Szyslaks Category:Team Members Category:Gentlemen Category:Entrepreneurs Category:Pessimists Category:Wine Enthusiasts